Wasted Love
by jellyflame
Summary: Neverland changed everything for Regina and Emma but five years have passed since then. Five years since a brokenhearted Regina was banished from Storybrooke and forced to leave all she knew and loved behind. But now that she has finally found happiness she is needed back in Storybrooke and Emma and Regina must finally face up to the mistakes of their past.
1. Chapter 1

'Sheriff, Neal I'm afraid it's bad news.'

Emma's hands tightened around the arm rests and her chest constricted painfully.

'What is it? Has the treatment failed?'

Whale clearly felt uncomfortable and avoided their gaze, answering the wall behind them instead.

'Yes it did. We've tried everything we could but this particular strain of cancer is extremely malignant. It had already spread when we discovered it and now it's too late. Perhaps had we found it earlier..' he petered off pathetically. Emma's mind was in free-fall. This could not be happening! Hadn't she suffered enough? Lost enough?

'There has to be something we can do! We live in a town full of goddam fairies and giants for fuck sake! There has to be something!' Emma knew that shouting wouldn't help but her emotions were overwhelming. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a solution, even though she knew that every possible avenue had already been explored. 'We should go to the Blue Fairy again or Gold. They have to try again.'

'Emma', she felt Neal's hand on her arm and the pleading in his voice but she ignored him. Of course it was just like him to give up; she shrugged his hand off viciously and focused her attention back on Whale.

'There has to be a healing spell they haven't tried or a potion somewhere.' The look of pity on Whale's face made her want to punch something and she barley listened as he repeated his usual speech about cancer being a disease of this world and how the magic of The Enchanted Forest could not combat it. She stood up angrily, her chair scraping across the hard floor. As she was throwing the door open Whale called after her,

'Sheriff we haven't ah..haven't told him the news. We thought it best if his parents told him.'

He looked sheepishly at her but she merely nodded her head once and stormed out. This at least she preferred. Henry might put on a brave face but deep down he was as terrified as she was. Breathing heavily she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the cold wall. Taking deep breaths and fighting the tears and panic that threatened to overwhelm her she listened to Neal's footsteps heading towards her. She didn't open her eyes but rather waited for him to speak.

'Uh Emma honey..I think that maybe it would be better, better for Henry that is, if maybe..well if you were the one who told him.'

Emma ground her teeth, typical Neal always taking the easy way out, and disguising it as the right thing to do. She turned to look at him, her outrage clearly showing.

'I just think that it's the best thing to do, and be careful that you don't give him any false hope. Don't put ideas of magic healing or something into his head.'

'Oh yeah and you always know what's best don't you? My jail sentence proved that.' She snapped back, releasing some of her pent-up frustration.

'Do we have to do this now? Your son needs you.'

'No Neal _our_ son needs me,' without waiting for a reply Emma stormed off in the direction of Henry's room.

When she reached the daunting white door she stopped to compose herself. Henry needed her to be reassuring and composed. Taking a deep breath she slipped on her well-worn and well-crafted mask that hid her true emotions and stepped into the room.

Henry was fast asleep on the bed, he looked so peaceful that Emma almost couldn't bear to wake him but this had to be done. Softly she layed her hand on his pale forehead that juxtaposed so cruelly with the cheerfully colourful 'Get Well Soon' cards plastering the walls.

'Henry, wake up kiddo,'

His eyes fluttered slowly before opening and his face broke into a smile upon seeing his mother.

'Hey Mom. Did you catch whoever broke into Astrid's house?'

Emma smiled down at her son. Despite his sickness he was still as insatiably curious as ever and she loved him for it.

'Yeah it was Leory. The bunch of flowers and the 'I love you' card that I found in the trash outside were sort of a big giveaway. He must have got drunk again and decided to finally tell her how he felt but got cold feet last minute.'

'Why doesn't he just tell her that he still loves her?'

'It's not that simple kid.'

He rolled his eyes, even six years after they'd first met Henry's belief in the power of good and love was still unshakable.

'Look Henry I need to tell you something.' She sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand, despite having long entered the 'don't touch me phase' he sensed the gravity in her voice and did not shrug her off. 'Henry I've just been to see Whale and it's the treatment. It hasn't worked, there's nothing we can do. I'm so sorry Henry.'

Emma would never forget the look of despair that crossed Henry's face in that moment. He looked crushed, defeated; this perhaps the biggest test to the faith that only moments ago had been rock solid.

'How long?' he croaked, his voice now nothing but a whisper.

'Two months' Emma whispered back, her heart breaking with his. He nodded and for a second fought the trembling upper lip but when his mother's arms enveloped him he let the tears wrack his body.

Henry woke some hours later to the same sense of dread that had been slowly filling him for over a year now. He had fallen asleep in his mother's arms, his weak body exhausted from the crying. His mother's arms were still wrapped protectively around hum, offering some shelter from the despair that threatened to overwhelm him.

'Mom, are you awake?' he whispered into the darkness.

'I'm here Henry, I'm right here', her voice was thick with the tears that she tried to discreetly wipe from her eyes. The tears that she had held back until her son was asleep.

'Where's Dad?' his voice sounded so small in the dark room and Emma once again felt rage bubbling in her stomach.

'He's coming to see you tomorrow, he thought it would be nice for us two to have the night together that's all and he'll probably bring your grandparents with him.'

As angry as she was with Neal she knew that Henry worshiped his father and she would never take that from him.

Henry was silent for a while and Emma thought he had fallen asleep again but then his voice came through the darkness. A whisper so quiet that Emma barley heard it.

'I want to see my Mom.'

'What?'

'I want to see my Mom, my other Mom I mean.' When Emma did not reply he supplied, 'Regina. I want to see her before…well you know.'

Emma couldn't stop the dread that had begun writhing in her stomach and coiling its way around her heart at the mention of the woman she had been trying so hard to forget.

'But Henry nobody knows where she is.'

'But finding people that's what you used to do isn't' it? I'm sure you could find her.'

Emma knew that he was right, knew that she would have to do as he asked. How could she ever deny him a chance to see the woman who had raised him for ten years one last time? But at his words the memory of a tear stained Regina pleading with her assaulted her mind. The same memory that had haunted her for five long years.

'Please Mom'.

Henry's voice broke through to her beyond those beautiful brown eyes, pulling her into the present. 'I know that she was banished, and I know that she did a lot of bad things. But she is my Mum too.' His voice cracked as he whispered the last part.

'Hey it's okay, it's okay. I'll do everything I can to find her. Henry, I'll do whatever I can to bring her back.' She gently rocked him as the tears again began coursing down his face once again. He mumbled a heartfelt 'thank you' and it wasn't long until he was slipping back into sleep.

Emma tried to silence the small part of her that crowed with excitement amongst the panic and dread, but it was impossible. Just as it was impossible to beat back the torrent of memories now flooding her brain. Eventually she gave up and succumbed to the memories, all of which were tainted by the ever present feelings of sorrow and regret.

Emma had always found the infuriating mayor extremely beautiful but Regina's ferocious reaction to her arrival in Stoybrooke had born an instant animosity between the two women. She had sometimes wondered how differently things would have been had they met under different circumstances. But as it was Regina's protectiveness of Henry and of the world she had created left Emma focusing more on her anger towards the woman rather than her attraction. There were times of course when masks would slip and emotions surfaced; none more so perhaps that when she had sacrificed herself to the wraith rather than allowing Regina to be taken. But it wasn't until the trip to Neverland that thing had truly began changing between them.

# # # # # #

_Emma slammed open the cabin door and began wrestling with her boots. Finally managing to release her feet she threw her boots across the room and flopped into the hammock with an aggravated sigh. The hammock swung precariously and Emma promptly found herself face down on the cold deck of her cabin. Growling in frustration she pushed herself up and again lay on the hammock, this times lowering herself slowly._

'_I hate this boat, I hate Hook. And I. Hate. Sailing. Lessons' she spat out angrily. There was no reply from Regina who was lying on her hammock staring at the ceiling as she had been doing for the best part of the three days that they had spent so far on the accursed ship._

'_How come you don't have to have sailing lessons anyway?'_

_Slowly Regina peeled her eyes away from the ceiling and gave Emma a withering look._

'_Because I Miss Swan already know how to sail, unlike you.'_

'_Sorry Miss Perfect learning to sail really wasn't on the top of my priority list when I was being bundled between foster homes.' Emma bit her lip realising that she had revealed more of herself than she had meant to in her anger. _

_But there came no snark or cruel remark, Regina simply replied 'No I suppose not.' There was no derision in her voice and Emma knew that this was Regina acknowledging a mistake and that it was probably as close to an apology as she was likely to get from the stubborn woman. _

'_Oh and I'm supposed to tell you that your shift has changed tonight.'_

'_I thought I was paired with that insufferable pirate so neither of us could hurt the precious princess.' Her scathing tone was back and Emma winced remembering the fuss that Mary Margaret had made about Emma not being paired with Hook or Regina. She had almost blown a fuse when it was decided that Emma and Regina would be bunking together but Emma had put her foot down; bunking with Hook, Gold or her parents was not an option. And if she was being honest and acknowledging that small, yet annoyingly defiant, voice in the back of her head a part of her wanted to bunk with Regina. The part of her that was overly fond of the mayor's tight dresses and sky high heels._

'_So who am I paired with tonight?' Emma guiltily tore her mind away from Regina's body and back to the present and to a very annoyed Regina._

'_Uh with me actually' replied Emma sheepishly, 'and don't call me Princess.' She added, a little of the bite back in her voice._

'_Isn't Snow terrified I'll throw you overboard?'_

'_Well I guess she's taking the fact that I haven't been suffocated in my sleep as a good sign.'_

'_Yes there is that. But you know throwing someone overboard is far easier than suffocating them.'_

_Emma glared at Regina but saw that there was a sparkle in Regina's eyes and that her lips were pulled up into a smirk. In truth Emma was relieved that Regina was answering her the way she used to; her silence had been unnerving. Of course she knew that Regina had been through hell the past few days but to see the Mayor loose her usual attitude and disappear behind a blank face and tired eyes had been terrible to witness_

'_Ha ha very funny' Emma huffed but smiled nonetheless. 'Anyway I'm going to have a nap before dinner, wake me up would you.'_

'_Please. Wake me up please, manners Miss Swan.'_

'_Please.'_

'_See now that wasn't too hard. Of course I will, that is if I haven't succumbed to my urge to suffocate you.'_

_Emma grumbled back at her but despite her aching body and the worry for Henry that was gnawing away at her she fell asleep with a smile on her face._


	2. Chapter 2

Regina Mills hit the button on her alarm at precisely 6am. Slowly she inched herself out from beneath the arm which had been flung over her stomach when her girlfriend arrived home from work two hours previously. Peeling back the covers as quietly as she could she began to creep towards the door.

'Have a good day, love you babe' came the muffled sound from the face that was squished into the pillow.

She smiled fondly at her and whispered back, 'You too'.

Regina performed her usual morning routine, revelling in the order and control: black coffee, shower, dress, make-up, hair and finally make sure that she had packed all the relevant documents that she would need that day. Taking one last look in the hallway mirror she made sure her perfectly sculptured hair was in place, grabbed her car keys and left the house. Her steps were light but she suppressed the urge to smile knowing that she had to stay focused. It was the last day of a very big trial and she was assured a win but Regina had too much experience of loosing something that seemed within her grasp and so she refused to allow herself to celebrate before the verdict had been called. Of course things had been rather different in this new life; so far she had always won. Regina Mills had not shot up to the top of a very prominent law firm for nothing; she was unquestionably one of the best lawyers New York City had ever seen. She opened the car door, placed her briefcase carefully onto the seat next to her and pulled out of the drive. Had she looked back down the street she would have noticed a very familiar yellow bug parked a few cars down. But Regina was focused and preparing herself for the day ahead and so was unaware that she had come within feet of the woman who ruined her life for the first time in five years.

Emma had been sitting outside the large house since 11pm the previous night but had thought it too late to knock on the door. A few hours surely wouldn't make too much of a difference. Of course she knew that in this situation every second counted but every time she made to open the car door she had felt the bile rising in her throat. The situation only worsened at around 4am when a tired yet beautiful looking red-head in a police uniform had pulled into the drive and entered the house.

Emma knew full well that she had no right to the stab of jealousy that hit her in her gut yet took great comfort in the theory that she might, just might, be a roommate. When Regina left the house at seven Emma had been on the verge of sleep but seeing the woman again had sent a shock of exhilaration through her body. Regina looked spectacular in a dark blue dress that grazed her knees and hugged her figure perfectly. Her feet were adorned with her usual heels and her hair, which she had let grow in Neverland, was back to its short style. She looked every inch the Mayor of Storybrooke that Emma had first met.

Of course she knew from her five days spent tracking Regina that she was now a highly paid lawyer who had come from nowhere and now represented some of the cities biggest clients. Yet to see her looking so well, so composed, was still a shock. The last time she had seen her she had been a broken woman but time it seemed really did heal all wounds. Except her own, a small voice in her mind added ruefully.

Still unsure of how best to approach the situation she decided that it would be best to return to her cheap hotel for a few hours sleep and to mentally prepare herself for the meeting ahead.

# # # # # # #

'_Miss Swan, would you please stop pacing and stay still for five seconds.' Regina had been trying for over an hour to ignore the sounds of Emma's footsteps pounding away at the deck but as usual the woman had gotten under her skin and forced her to lose the cool and collected demeanour she usually wore like an armour against the rest of the world._

'_Woops sorry, I hate sitting still for too long.'_

'_Really?' she replied raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. 'Because I remember several occasions when I found you in the sheriff's office doing just that._

'_Yeah well, I'm hungry. This cabin food is worse than Chimera' answered Emma defensively. _

_Regina ignored her and went back to staring out across the ocean. Her eyes were straining to make sight of land but she could see nothing. The ever present feeling of dread that she had been experiencing since Henry had been taken intensified as she again began to worry that they would never find Neverland and that even if they eventually did it would be too late._

_ She jumped slightly when she felt a hand closing over hers. Looking down she saw to her surprise that Emma's hand was now over her own, which had been clutching the rail so hard her knuckles had turned white. She looked up at Emma and was taken aback by the look of kindness on her face. It was an expression she had only ever seen directed towards one person; Henry. _

'_It's going to be okay you know. We are going to find him and bring him back safe.'_

'_But what if we're too late?' Regina whispered back, allowing herself to voice her fears for the first time._

'_Hey if we can stop a super-duper powerful crystal switch thingy from blowing up the town we can save our son.'_

_Regina was speechless. Emma had acknowledged that Henry was their son. The rush of gratitude seeping through Regain eased some of the tension that had been twisting in the pit of her stomach but she simply replied_

'_Trigger Miss Swan. It was a trigger.'_

'_Yeah, whatever.'_

_Feeling that she too should offer some comfort, and finding that she wanted to, she said 'You know we have a good chance of finding Neal too'. Regina wasn't sure how she felt about that; on one hand he was Henry's father and Henry loved him however he was another obstacle between her and her son. He was also important to Emma and again she wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that - a large part of her didn't want to examine her emotions too closely for fear of what she would find._

'_Yeah, maybe' Emma replied noncommittally._

'_You do want to find him?'_

'_Of course I do but it's just that I have to focus on Henry.'_

_They fell into silence for a few minutes, Regina extremely aware all the while of Emma's hand on hers. What surprised her more was that she did not dislike the feeling, she didn't like it of course –that would be preposterous – but it was strangely comforting. _

'_Hey I uh meant to ask earlier but how are you feeling?' Emma broke the silence, her voice uncertain and awkward. Regina once again glanced at her in surprise. _

'_How am I feeling?' she asked confused._

'_Yeah I mean it's only been a few days since the whole Greg and Tamara thing. I was just wondering how you were feeling.'_

'_Why?' Regina asked even more confused and a puzzled look on her face._

'_Why what?' Emma was now equally confused._

'_Why do you wonder? What concern is it of yours how I'm feeling?'_

'_Oh' for a brief second Regina thought she saw a flicker of pity in Emma's eye but if it had been there it was quickly replaced with the same caring expression she had worn earlier._

'_Because you're Henry's Mom Regina and he made me promise a long time ago to look out for you and I intend to honour that promise.'_

'_I see' Regina answered slowly, taking her time to formulate the right answer. She tried to ignore the annoying stab of sadness she had felt at hearing that Emma's concern was purely because of Henry._

'_Regina?' Emma probed again. When Regina finally answered she surprised even herself by answering with the truth._

'_What Greg did to me brought back a lot of painful memories which were far worse than the physical pain I endured at his hands. But' she added with a little more strength, 'it would take a person far more powerful than him to break me.' Despite the strength of her voice she could not stop the tremor that spread through her body at the memories of the torture that she had suffered at the hands of a far crueller torturer. She knew that Emma had felt it because her grip on Regina's hand tightened a fraction_

'_Well, well doesn't this look cosy, room for one more?'_

_Emma and Regina spun around, Regina making sure to place some distance between the two of them, and saw Hook leering down at them. _

'_Get lost Hook' Emma snapped back. _

'_Now, now no need to get jealous sweetheart, you know she wants me more.' As Hook gestured at her Regina felt her anger growing. She could usually remain calm around this infuriating creature but her usual unbreakable barriers had somehow been over-powered by Emma Swan and she felt far more vulnerable than usual. Just as she was about to bark out an angry retort Emma swung her fist at Hook sending him sprawling. But all Hook did was grin lecherously up at Emma and say 'Good I do like a girl who likes it a bit rough.'_

'_You're disgusting' she snapped back. 'Come on Regina our shift is over.' Regina nodded and headed for the ladder that lead down into the belly of the ship. As she began the descent she heard Emma hiss 'And if you ever talk about her like that again you'll see what my fists can really do.' Regina felt again a warmth blossom in her chest at Emma's words but said nothing. _

_Emma it seemed was still in a bad temper for there was no more talking that night until they were both lying in their hammocks in the darkness._

'_Good night Regina.'_

'_Good night..' she almost called her by her first name but suddenly it felt too familiar '..Miss Swan. Emma snorted but said nothing '..and thank you.'_

'_For what?'_

'_For asking how I'm feeling. It is not something I'm used to.'_

_Her voice sounded almost robotic as she forced herself to say the words, to open up once again to the infuriating woman in the hammock beside her._

'_Well you'd better start getting used to it.'_

_Despite their situation a sliver of happiness began glowing in her barren heart, and she was not the only one._

# # # # # # #

Emma took one last deep breath and knocked on the imposing door. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greet her. Standing in the doorway was the red-head from earlier and on her arm was a baby, no more than a year old she would guess.

'I ..I uh..I'm here to see Miss Mills' she managed to force out despite feeling as though she had been punched.

'Oh do you have an appointment?'

'Yeah I do'.

'Come this way' Emma followed her into a large hallway but barley got a good look at it before the red-head was opening a door and ushering her inside an office.

'Take a seat Reg..Miss Mills will be with you in a moment. I'm very sorry she must have forgotten that she had an appointment, it's been a very busy week for her.'

'No problem' Emma answered before sinking weakly into an armchair. The baby had Regina's eyes, there was no mistaking them. She would know those eyes anywhere. Regina had a child. Her mind was whirling so quickly that she didn't hear the office door open and close quietly. What she did hear however was the voice she had been craving to hear for five years. Her voice was full of disbelief yet it was was still hauntingly melodious.

'Emma?'

She stood and turned to face Regina.

'Hi' Emma answered sheepishly, unsure of how to greet a woman whose heart she had broken over half a decade ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina couldn't believe the sight in front of her, she had to be dreaming. But there was no denying it. Emma was stood there, hair falling around her shoulders in a mass of blonde curls, her usual ridiculously tight jeans and a nervous almost sheepish look on her face. Trying desperately to maintain a calm and unaffected front Regina brushed past Emma without looking at her and walked on weak legs behind her desk and sunk into her chair.

Now that her shaking legs were seated and she had the comfort of the large desk between them Regina felt a little calmer. Four years ago she had pulled herself together after a year of wallowing in self-pity and had promised herself that she was done allowing Emma Swan to ruin her life. She had refused to allow it any longer and despite being constantly plagued by memories and longing Regina had managed to patch together the pieces of her broken heart. She knew deep down that it been a rough job and that beneath the jagged surface the cracks were as deep as ever but she would be damned before allowing this woman to see the permanent damage she had inflicted. Emma was still standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, her hands pushed deep inside her pockets and her eyes watching Regina expectantly and, if she was not mistaken, a little fearfully.

'Miss Swan I made it clear five years ago that if I left Storybrooke I never wanted to see you again. You gave me no option but to leave and I have honoured my part of the promise, what is it with you Charmings that you can never keep your promises?' The effort it took her to maintain a cold and business like tone was enormous but years of practice allowed her to keep her mask in place.

Emma winced and Regina wondered if she too was remembering the terrible night five years ago when Emma had destroyed her world. Good, thought Regina viciously, Emma deserved to feel even a fraction of the pain she herself had endured. And wasn't it always the way with 'good' people, they hated to be reminded of the pain that they had caused others, hated facing the truth that everyone had both good and evil within themselves.

'Regina look I know you don't want to see me but I had to come, I just had to. He wanted me to and I couldn't say no, wouldn't say no. Not with him in his condition. I knew you wouldn't be happy but if I can convince you then it will have been worth it you know?' Emma rambled.

'As usual your articulation is severely lacking coherence Miss Swan. Please explain properly why you are here, the sooner you finish the sooner we can put an end to this meeting.'

'Right yeah sorry' Emma took a deep breath and moved back to sit in the chair.

'It's about Henry. He's dying.'

Regina felt as though the ground had suddenly disappeared from beneath her and a cold fear began coursing through her veins. She forgot all about her show of strength and let her composure slip. It couldn't be. Her child, the boy that she had loved from a baby..dying. It couldn't be.

'How?' the strangled whisper left her throat.

'Cancer. He's been fighting it for just over a year now but it's terminal. He can't fight it. When I left Storybrooke a week ago Whale thought that he had around two months left to live.' Emma's voice matched the pain that Regina was feeling. They sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Regina couldn't wrap her head around the news. How could Henry who was so full of precious life be dying. And he had been fighting cancer for a whole year. As that fact slid into place with a thud Regina felt a familiar anger begin to boil in the pit of her stomach.

'He's had cancer for over a year and it's only now that you decide to tell me' her voice was ice and Emma looked taken back by the rage suddenly emanating from her. But Regina's anger seemed to awaken something in the blonde for when she replied her voice too was hard.

'You weren't there Regina.'

'And whose fault was that?'

All the fight in Emma left as suddenly as it had been sparked and now her voice was weary.

'I know I should have found you earlier Regina but I also knew that you didn't want to see me. I thought Henry would pull through this but he can't and he asked me to find you before he died so here I am.'

At the last words Regina also felt her anger lesson slightly.

'He wanted to see me?'

'Yes. He missed you, Storybrooke isn't the same without you.'

'I missed him too' she hated the vulnerability in her voice but the thought that Henry had missed her sent an overwhelming happiness through her despite the situation.

Again they lapsed into silence, Regina still trying to come to terms with the situation.

'Why isn't the treatment working?'

'The cancer has spread; Henry's body can't fight it. The chemotherapy left him too weak.'

'How about the Blue Fairy or Gold?' Regina's mind was now in overdrive trying to think of ways to help her son.

'They've tried everything but apparently cancer is a disease of this world so there's nothing they can do. Wait you don't think you could help do you?'

Emma's face was full of hope but Regina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

'I don't know.' Regina answered slowly deep in thought. 'I mean that ridiculous fairy's magic is mediocre at best and Gold's magic isn't of the healing type. His magic is dark in its essence you see as it was obtained through darkness. My magic was never dark in its essence but healing isn't something I've ever been very successful at', she felt the old bitterness return as she answered. She had studied healing magic for years but had never been able to master it and Regina Mills hated failing. 'Have you tried to use yours?'

'Uh my what?'

'Your magic Miss Swan' Regina replied testily.

'Oh right. Well I sort of tried but it's not something I'm very good at controlling, you know that. Maybe we could try together, like we did in Neverland? Emma's voice was pleading now.

'Yes maybe but I wouldn't hold out hope that it will work' sighed Regina.

'So does that mean that you'll come? I'm leaving tonight, I've already been away too long.'

'Five years have wrought a great change on me Miss Swan, things that were once important are so no longer but one thing that will never change no matter what is that I love my son. Yes I will come.'

# # # # # # #

'_He is my son and I will be on that boat whether you like it or not Snow White.'_

_Regina and Mary Margaret had been snarling at each other in the middle of the deck for the past ten minutes and tensions were running high._

'_And he is my grandson and I think it would be best if David, Emma and I went to check first. It's us Henry wants to see.'_

_Emma stepped between them quickly fearing that Regina was about to pounce on Mary Margaret._

'_Look Mar…Mum. What Regina's been saying does make sense you know.' Five pairs of surprised eyes stared at her but Emma ploughed on. 'She does have magic which could be invaluable if there are any magic defences on the island. For the same reason it makes sense if I go too. You saw what we can do together in the mines. And' she took a deep breath 'we are both his mother.'_

_Mary Margaret looked as if she was about to protest but David placed a hand on her arm and also joined the circle._

'_Honey I think Emma's right, and we have accept that she's not a child – she doesn't need us there to protect her all the time.'_

_Emma flashed her father a grateful smile and avoiding Mary Margaret's gaze she turned to Regina._

'_So, when do you think we should leave?'_

'_Within the hour, I'll go collect my things.'_

'_I'll come with you.'_

_The two women left the deck without another word to anyone and headed towards their cabin._

'_I appreciate your assistance'. Regina did not say anymore neither did she look at Emma but coming from her Emma knew that it carried a lot of meaning. They continued to ready themselves for the journey in silence, each focusing on the task ahead. _

'_We're going to sail around the island and see if there's anything we can find but we'll be back in this spot in three days remember Emma and if you aren't back by then..'_

'_I know you're coming to find us.' Emma rolled her eyes but accepted the hug from her mother and then her father._

'_We love you darling don't forget that.'_

'_And don't forget that blocking trick that I showed you with the sword. Or to polish it every night' her father added._

_Emma nodded tightly and went to turn towards the small rowing boat but a hand caught her shoulder._

'_Miss Swan I have created this potion, it's a healing potion just in case you should find my son. Don't forget to keep a look out for him'_

'_I won't Gold' she took the small vile full of sparkling blue liquid and stowed it into her bag. Again she felt a sense of unease, what condition would Neal be in if they did find him? But her priority was Henry and she would focus on him._

'_Into the boat ladies' Hook made a mock bow, ushering both herself and Regina into the boat. They settled down in the cramped space, their luggage between their feet. Slowly Hook began lowering them down and Emma watcher her parents' worried faces drawing further away._

'_Don't miss me too much' came Hook's last call before the small boat hit the water. Emma and Regina untied the ropes securing each end and took hold of their oars. _

'_To Neverland Miss Swan.'_

_Emma nodded grimly and began rowing in synch with the determined woman opposite her. Though she was terrified about what might have happened to Henry she knew that just like her Regina would do anything to protect Henry and she took courage from her presence._

# # # # # # #

Emma felt a sense of relief knowing that Regina would be accompanying her back to Storybrooke. She had never truly doubted that she would but as Regina herself had just said, five year was an awfully long time. Just how long Emma was only just starting to realise.

'I have to go tell Kate.' Regina stood abruptly. 'Wait here until I return. Her tone brooked no argument.

'Is she yours?' the words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them but she had to be sure. Regina paused with her hand on the door handle. She didn't turn around but simply answered 'Yes' in a flat, unreadable voice before leaving the room.

Of course Emma had known that the child was Regina's from the moment she had looked into her eyes but knowing for certain still hurt. 'Stop it' she muttered angrily. Who was she to deny Regina the family she had always craved? But there had been a time when Emma had envisioned that she herself would be part of that dream family. But after all she had nobody to blame but herself. Sighing she pulled out her phone and text Henry to tell him how operation Eagle was going and to check how he was feeling. After finishing she put her phone away and sat fidgeting in the chair gazing around the imposing room.

It was very reminiscent of the mayor's office at Storybrooke as it had been when Regina was in charge. Everything was black and white, the desk large and imposing and an ornate mirror lined one of the walls. The one difference was the picture frame on the desk. It was a picture of Regina with her arm around the redheaded woman, who Emma guessed must be Kate, and in between them sat a laughing baby. Regina was looking down at the child smiling but what tore at Emma's heart was the look in the redhead's eyes. They were fixed on Regina's laughing face and there was no mistaking the emotion emanating from them; love.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina finished packing her bag, her mind was still spinning but her hands at least had stopped shaking enough for her to complete the task. As she was closing the zip she felt a pair of arms snake around her middle and felt a warm body pull her back into an embrace.

'You do know that you're going to a small town in Maine and not a five star resort' Kate whispered into her ear.

Turning to face her but remaining in the embrace she smirked,

'Yes but it would be a shame to deprive those hicks of a look at what real class is. I doubt they've seen it since I left.'

'Of course they haven't you are the epitome of class' Kate said smirking back.

'Kate' Regina's voice was serious now. 'Thank you for being so understanding.'

'Regina he's your son no matter what they say. I've seen first-hand how much you've missed him and I would never stop you from seeing him.'

Regina pulled her tighter into the embrace, still not understanding how she had ended up with someone like Kate. 'Just promise me one thing Regina'.

'Anything.'

After a moment's hesitation Kate said with some trepidation, 'Promise me that you're over her.'

Regina hesitated perhaps a second too long before answering 'Of course I am' but covered her mistake by placing her lips upon Kate's. She cared deeply for the woman in her arms and tried to convey her emotions through the kiss. It seemed to be enough because when Kate pulled away she was smiling gently. 'I'll take your case down, you go and say goodbye to Aria.'

Regina smiled her thanks and headed towards her daughters room. The room was immaculate, the walls covered in stencils that she and Kate had painstakingly drawn on the walls in the weeks leading up to the birth. And in the centre of the room was a crib in which lay her beautiful daughter. Regina's heart surged with love as she stared down at the sleeping girl. 'Goodbye darling. Mummy will see you in a week. I'm going to visit your brother Henry. I love you.' She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead took one last look at her perfect face before leaving the room and closing the door gently behind her.

As she descended the stairs she saw that Kate had called Emma into the hallway, her girlfriend was smiling yet her demeanour did not seem entirely un-hostile. Emma meanwhile was shuffling nervously from foot to foot, her hands again stuffed deep into her pockets as she always did when she was nervous. Regina cleared her throat to announce her presence. Two pairs of piercing eyes looked up at her; one a dark green and one greenish-blue. It was towards Kate's dark green eyes that she headed and placed her arm gently around her waist, pulling her into a farewell hug.

'Good-bye, I'll see you in a week. Miss you.'

She made to pull out of the hug but Kate grabbed her and pulled her back into a passionate kiss. 'I love you Regina Mills.'

'I love you too' Regina whispered back, extremely aware that Emma was watching. She pulled away and busied herself with tugging on her coat and picking up her suitcase. Had she looked behind her she would have seen Kate giving Emma a pointed look before moving to open the door. Regina gave her girlfriend one last hug and entered the black night. She turned expectantly and Emma gestured a little way down the road to where her yellow bug was parked. Regina scowled in annoyance. 'How on earth is that thing still working after all this time.'

Emma rolled her eyes but ignored the jibe at her beloved car; she needed her energy for the seven hour drive ahead. Regina let Emma take her luggage and settled herself into the seat, finding it surprisingly and annoyingly comfortable. Emma too entered the car, placed the key into the ignition and turned asking

'Ready?'

'As I'll ever be Miss Swan, now I suggest you start driving, there's a long journey ahead of us.'

As the yellow car pulled off into the night Regina kept her eyes fixed on the rear-view mirror. She kept her eyes on the house where she had rebuilt her life and on the woman who had helped her do so until the car turned the corner and they disappeared from sight.

# # # # # # #

'_Well that was un-climactic. I was expecting fire-balls or something.'_

'_Really? Are you complaining that we're not being attacked by fire-balls'_

'_Well no not complaining.'_

'_You might want to work on your definition of 'not complaining'. Now are you going to help me pull this up into the trees or are you going to remain standing there like a gormless idiot.'_

'_Oh right yeah sorry' Emma hurried to help Regina drag the boat up the beach but couldn't shake the feeling of unease that nobody had at least tried to stop the landing. It felt too easy. 'But aren't you at least curious as to why we haven't been approached yet. _

'_I suppose that it's because they aren't expecting us to be able to find the island, Greg and Tamara still think we have no beans so to them logically we aren't able to follow them. I'm sure there will be defences when we get closer to their lair but to their folly they have underestimated us. Here that should be okay.'_

_They had managed to drag the boat to the forest lining the beach and into a copse of bushes where it was decently hid._

'_Yeah I suppose you're right. Do you think it's safe to leave this here?' she gestured at the boat. 'Shouldn't we hide it magically or something?'_

'_I would prefer not to use magic where possible.'_

'_Why?' Emma asked puzzled. She knew that Regina had been trying not to use magic in Storybrooke for Henry's sake but surely this situation was different?_

'_I am still not fully…recovered from the electrocution and the trigger. I am weakened.'_

_She spat the last words out as though they were poison and avoided Emma's gaze. Emma felt a rush of sympathy and without thinking stepped forwards and cupped Regina's chin, turning her head gently so that they were looking into each other's eyes. _

'_Regina you are the strongest woman I have ever met. You are not weak, just human. Don't worry about the boat it should be okay like this.' As she finished Emma became aware of how close she was to the other woman, she was even more beautiful close up. As she watched a flash of something, gratitude perhaps, flashed over the mayor's face before she brought up her iron walls and composed her face into a determined expression. Stepping away she answered, 'Yes you're right. Now are you ready to get going?'_

_Emma looked in the direction Regina was gesturing and then into the darkening sky._

'_Uh Regina it's getting dark don't you think we should take shelter for the night?' She saw that Regina was about to protest and hurried to add 'look Regina we're not going to get very far before dark when we'll be vulnerable. I know you're desperate to find Henry, hell so am I but we're of more use to him alive. And our best chance of staying alive is by taking shelter for the night.' Emma was also now concerned that Regina needed to rest but she didn't mention that. _

'_Fine' Regina snapped back 'and where do you suggest we shelter Miss Swan, all I see are trees and more trees.'_

'_Well if you'd been looking you would have seen that there was a line of caves along the beach. Follow me'._

_She marched off back in the direction of the beach and towards the line of caves she had seen earlier. If there was one thing being a bounty hunter had taught her it was to take note of your surroundings when arriving at a new location out your location, just in case you needed an escape route or somewhere to hide. She had a quick scout around and found a cave with a decent amount of rocks concealing the entrance._

'_In here Regina'_

_Regina entered the cave and from the look on her face Emma could tell that she was not impressed with having to sleep on the floor. But to Emma's relief and slight surprise Regina stayed silent, pulled a blanket from her rucksack and spread it on the floor. _

'_I'll take first watch, you get some sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours, that okay?'_

_Regina nodded, clearly she was still annoyed. Emma settled herself by the entrance of the cave and pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag. As she munched contentedly through the bar she glanced over at Regina. She was curled into a ball to fit as much of herself under the small blanket as possible. Emma reached into her own bag and pulled out her blanket. Getting up she spread the blanket over Regina. The older woman looked up at her in surprise but smiled a small smile of thanks and wrapped the blanket tighter around her. _

_As Emma returned to her seat by the entrance of the cave she asked 'so how are you feeling Regina?' Once again she looked surprised._

'_I..I'm fine.'_

_Emma looked at her sceptically 'Really?'_

_Regina turned to look at the cave celling before answering. 'I'm scared.'_

'_So am I Regina. But we can do this together.'_

_This time the smile Regina directed towards her was warm and lit up her whole face. She looked exquisite despite the dark shadows under her eyes and the drawn skin. Emma realised that she had barley ever seen her smile properly, it was a shame._

'_Goodnight Regina.'_

'_Goodnight.'_

_As the night closed in she watched over Regina and tried to think of a plan for what they should do the next day._

# # # # # # #

Emma glanced over at the sleeping Regina, she had fallen asleep almost an hour into the drive. Under the flashing lights of the street-lamps she looked peaceful. The years had done nothing to tarnish her beauty; her face was as perfect as ever. Neither had said a word since they'd left Regina's house, the silence thick and heavy. Emma had been desperate to ask about Regina's life, about how she had become such a successful lawyer and mostly she wanted to know about the child. But Regina hadn't initiated conversation and Emma didn't feel that she had the right to pry. Up ahead she saw a sign for a 24 hour garage and pulled in, she yearned to stretch her legs and she was parched. A few snacks wouldn't go amiss either she reasoned.

When she returned to the car Regina was awake.

'I got us some snacks' Emma forced a jolly tone while waving the bag.

'I like my blood sugar level the way it is thank you very much' Regina said contemptuously and eyed the bag with disgust.

Emma reached into the bag and pulled out an apple with a flourish. It wasn't as perfect or rosy as those that Emma had been harvesting from Regina's tree but it had been the least bruised in the pile.

'Better?' she asked with a satisfied smirk. Regina grinned despite herself but hid it quickly by looking out of the window.

'Would you like to take a break from driving for a while? It's another four hours to Storybrooke and you look tired?'

'Says the woman who would have marched through a jungle at night to reach her son quicker. No it's fine the quicker we're back the better.'

'I could drive for a bit if you wanted.'

'What you'd drive the death trap?' Emma feigned horror although she was genuinely surprised at Regina's offer.

'If it means getting to Henry in one piece then yes I'll drive this…' she searched for word terrible enough 'monstrosity.'

'I'll be fine but thanks anyway' Regina nodded. They lapsed back into silence but this time there was a little less tension. Emma drove out of the garage and Regina bit into the apple.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma sighed in relief as she passed a familiar motel; Storybrooke and more importantly Henry were only about two hours away. She glanced over at Regina who seemed to have noticed the motel too for she asked

'Do they know I'm coming?' her face was blank and she kept her eyes fixed in front of her betraying no emotion. Emma groaned internally, she knew that she should have discussed this with her earlier.'

'No, I was kind of hoping that we could cross that bridge when we come to it'.

'I wouldn't have thought that an angry mob is a bridge easily crossed.' Regina's voice was still neutral but her hands were clutched together so tight that her knuckles were white – a sure sign that she was nervous. Regina was an extremely contained person but Emma had learned that her hands sometimes gave away her true emotions.

'Don't worry it'll be fine, you're there for Henry people will understand.' Emma knew that it was an empty reassurance but she wanted to keep Regina as calm as possible.

'I do hope that you at least have a plan for allowing me to cross the barrier. I assume that you do remember that it was created to keep me out?'

'Yeah I have a potion, Gold made it. You can take it before we cross the barrier.' Emma was relieved that she had at least done that right.

'Gold gave you a potion that would allow my return to Storybrooke?' Regina asked sceptically.

'Uh not exactly'

'Not exactly?'

'I sort of stole it.'

'I see. I don't suppose he'll be very happy with you.'

'No I don't suppose he will but frankly I couldn't' care less'

Emma had broken into Gold's shop the night that Henry had asked her to find Regina after distracting him by suggesting that Belle and Ruby looked a little too comfortable at The Rabbit Hole. She knew of the potions existence already because Gold himself had shown it to her five years ago. The day before her wedding Emma had gone to Gold and begged him for a way to allow Regina to return to Storybrooke but he had refused. She had argued that Henry needed his mother and mentioned nothing of her love for Regina but Gold seemed to know. He also knew that letting Regina back into town would result in breaking his son's heart. He told Emma that he would give her the potion but that the price would be her life. He presented her with the contract but Emma had declined. She knew that she should have fought him, should have demanded that he give her the potion but for the second time that week she had taken the easy way out. Loving Regina terrified her so much that she had convinced herself that there was nothing she could do. Convinced herself that marrying Neal was the best thing to do. And so she had exited the pawn-shop leaving behind the potion and a victorious Gold ripping up the contract as he had Emma's hope.

But last year she had been helping Belle set up a surprise dinner in the back room of the shop for Gold and had come across the dusty bottle stored in a cupboard. By then she had reconciled herself to the knowledge that she would never be with Regina even if it did mean living with a part of her heart missing. But her mind often wandered to the little bottle and all the possibilities it held. And so when she broke into the store she knew exactly where to look and as she had never signed Gold's contract there would be no consequences. After all, she thought smugly, as sheriff, saviour and –as much as she hated it – princess she was the voice of law in Storybrook.

# # # # # # #

'What is it with these bugs and my neck' Emma huffed in annoyance as she tried in vain to swat the bugs away from her face and neck.

'Maybe your tasty'

'Wouldn't you like to know' Emma looked over her shoulder and winked at Regina. For a glorious second Emma thought that Regina was reacting to her comment as she lunged towards her but the serious look on Regina's face told her she was wrong. Regina grabbed her shoulder and roughly jerked her backwards.

'Hey what are you doing? What is it?'

'Magic I can sense it. Stay behind me.'

Regina began inching forward, her hands outstretched as though she was feeling for something in the air. Emma stayed close behind her. Suddenly Regina's body began to convulse.

'Regina' Emma yelled trying to lung forward but found herself flying backwards through the air instead.

'Stay back Miss Swan, I can contain this.' Regina was shaking and blue light began to shine around her, so bright that Emma had to look away. The scene was reminiscent of the situation in the mine but this time Emma could not rush to save her, kept back as she was by Regina's magic. When the light finally faded Emma found that she could move again. She rushed to Regina's side but could not believe what she was seeing. Where Regina had been there now lay a small child lying face down on the floor. Reaching out Emma turned the small girl over and gasped in surprise. The girl was Regina. Her hair was longer and she was dressed in a casual white shirt and what looked like riding trousers but her distinctive features were un-missable even as a child and if Emma needed further proof there was a scar on her upper lip and the same rucksack as Regina had was on her back.

'Regina' Emma leaned forwards and took her hand. The young girl stirred and opened her eyes. As she took in her surroundings a look of panic and fear spread across her face and she scrambled backwards.

'Hey, hey it's okay you're safe.'

Emma reached out and again took her hand, trying to reassure her that she was no threat.

'Where am I?' she whispered, her voice shaking.

'You're in Neverland. You don't have to be scared I'm here to make sure you're okay.'

'Is this because I failed?' Regina asked her lip quivering.

'Uh what?' Emma was thrown by the question.

'Did my Mother send you to get me because I failed the test?'

'Uh no, no nothing like that.'

Emma wondered what exactly happened when Regina failed a test but had no time to dwell on this. She had to find somewhere safe to shelter while she figured out what to do next. Casting her mind back she remembered a clearing they had passed earlier. It was better than their current location Emma reasoned.

'Right we're going to go somewhere else where we can sit down, maybe get you some food or something. Here let me take that.'

Gently she took the rucksack from Regina's back and hoisted it onto her own back. Emma then reached for her, intending to carry her but Regina flinched away.

'Hey it's okay I'm not going to hurt you, just pick you up okay?'

Emma reached again for Regina who let herself be picked up this time but her body remained stiff in Emma's arms.

When they reached the clearing Emma spread out her jacket for Regina to sit on and hunted around in her bag for a chocolate bar.

'Here you go, eat this it'll make you feel better.'

Regina eyed the candy suspiciously.

'I'm not sure.'

'It's okay, it's tasty.'

'But what if it makes me fat, I'm ugly enough as it is. Nobody will want me if I'm fat too.'

'Who told you that?' Emma's voice was shaking with suppressed rage.

'My mother, she knows how to help me improve myself and I don't think that she would approve of this.'

Emma wasn't sure what was worse, what Regina was saying or the accepting tone in which she was saying it.

'It's okay, it's just one chocolate bar.'

Tentatively Regina took the chocolate and carefully peeled back the wrapper. Emma smiled seeing the look of delight cross her face as she took a bite.

However Emma's happiness quickly declined as she sat and took stock of the situation. She was in the middle of the forest, looking for her kidnapped son with a child version of Regina and she had no idea how to get the adult Regina back. She placed her head in her palms and thought hard – Regina had been transformed by magic so there had to be a way to turn her back through magic. What was it Gold had said, magic was emotion.

'Regina would it be okay if I tried a spell on you?'

At once her whole body went rigid and again Emma saw the fear leap to her eyes.

'Please, I promise that I'll be good! I do, I'll try harder.'

'I'm not going to hurt you I just want to help, it won't take long.'

Regina nodded seemingly in resignation. She turned her back, unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it down. Emma's question died in her throat, replaced instead by a strangled cry at the sight before her. Regina's back was a map of cuts and scars. Reaching forward Emma gently placed her hand on her shoulder causing the young child to jump. Emma reached for the shirt that Regina was twisting between her hands and gently pulled it back on. She kneeled down so that she was looking into Regina's chocolate brown eyes.

'You're not going to use magic on me?' Regina asked in disbelief.

'Regina I wanted to use magic to help you'

'I know, pain will help me focus on being better.'

Emma felt her heart break for the young girl and for her Regina and the terrible up-bringing she had obviously endured.

'I'm not going to hurt you.' Emma repeated. She leaned forward and cupped her chin. 'Regina you're perfect the way you are.' She said the words earnestly, desperately wanting the child to understand. The desire to tell the adult the Regina the same overwhelmed her, nobody should suffer as she had. A rush of powerful emotion spread through her and she gasped in surprise as her hand began to glow. The light engulfed Regina and this time when the light faded her Regina was back.

'Regina you're back. Hey are you okay' Emma's delight turned to concern as Regina staggered. 'Sit down' she helped Regina sit where her younger self had been mere minutes previously.

'What happened?'

'You don't remember anything?'

'No'

'Nothing at all?'

'I remember nothing Miss Swan now would you please tell me what happened.

'Well the spell, it turned you into a child. I mean you were still you but as a child. I think you must have been about ten.'

'I see.' Emma could see that behind Regina's blank expression she was trying to process the information.

'And how long did this last?'

'An hour, maybe a little less.'

'And did I say anything?'

Emma paused, she knew that Regina would hate that she knew her secrets but Emma did know them and she couldn't pretend otherwise.

'Yes you talked a bit about your mother and..and I saw your back.'

Regina winced but quickly schooled her features.

'I see.'

'Regina..' Emma leaned forward and made to take Regina's hand. She wanted her to be able to talk about what she had endured but Regina clearly did not want to open up for she snapped back

'I do not want your sympathy. I am not a child any longer I can take care of myself.'

'Okay, but I'm here if you want to talk.'

A look of anger flashed across Regina's face and Emma quickly changed the subject.

'What was that spell anyway? An anti-aging one or something?'

'No I don't think so, I think it was designed to render the victim vulnerable. Therefore I was at my most vulnerable as a ten year old. What I don't understand is how I turned back.'

'Oh I think that might have been me.'

'You? How?' Regina looked up sharply.

'I used magic I think. There was this flash of gold and then poof you were back – the adult you I mean.'

'I thought that you couldn't control your magic.' Regina was now eying her suspiciously.

'I can't, I'm not sure what happened I was just thinking about the adult you and here you were.'

'You're magic is proving to be very useful.'

'Yeah if only I could use it properly.'

'If you'd like I could talk you through some of the basics once we're back in Storybrooke. It could be useful for protecting Henry in the future.' Regina's voice was softer than usual and Emma could sense the offer meant a lot to Regina.

'That would be great thanks.'

Regina nodded before returning to brisk mayor mode. 'Then we'd better get going, the sooner we return the sooner you can get your magic under control.'

'Don't you want to rest for a little first?' Emma asked concerned.

'I will be fine, stay behind me Miss Swan, there may be more magical enchantments in this forest.'

Emma hoisted her rucksack onto her back as Regina did the same and followed the older woman back into the forest. Once again Emma admired her strength but was now painfully aware of the horrors that Regina had, had to endure to develop such resilience.

# # # # # # #

Regina's breath hitched as the car sped over the barrier line but they passed through unharmed. The potion it seemed had worked. At once she felt something change inside her, something come alive. The familiar rush of magic flowed through her veins, reclaiming her body and re-familiarising itself with her mind. It was a sense of power that she had not felt for years and she could barely contain the gasp of pleasure at the sensation. Yet something felt different, the magic felt somehow lighter than she remembered.

Trying to resist the urge to release some of the magic clamouring to be used she forced herself to take in the landscape flashing by. The sun was beginning to rise and the place looked beautiful. Memories flooded her as she saw the places she knew so well, the places she had created. She had spent twenty-nine long years in this town, the place where she was supposed to have her happy ending but instead broke what was left of her damaged heart.

She took a deep calming breath, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart. The rush of magic and memories were overwhelming and the fear that had been growing the closer they got to Storybrooke had now manifested into an aching sensation in the pit of her stomach. She was not scared of the people here but she knew that the majority hated her and for someone who craved love as much as she did it was a painful thought. She hated the fact that she needed their approval but it was a weakness she could not seem to eradicate no matter how hard she tried.

But the main source of her dread was the fear she felt about seeing her son for the first time in five years. It was not only that he was dying, although that did terrify her, but also the fear that he would reject her again. Henry and Emma had stood by and watched as she was cast over the town line, they had let her be banished and if that wasn't a sign that they didn't love her she didn't know what was.

But as she had told Emma she would love her son no matter what. And so as the yellow bug pulled into the hospital car park she steeled her resolve and controlled her emotions in a way only she could. She pushed her fear away into the back of her mind and vowed to be strong for Henry.

'Ready? Hopefully we won't encounter anyone at this time of the morning' Emma's voice was apprehensive. Regina nodded and followed Emma out of the car and towards the hospital door. They entered stealthily and walked quickly with heads down towards Henry's room. When they reached the room Emma stopped and said something. But Regina didn't hear her, she simply pushed the door open.

There in the bed was her son. He had grown so much yet his body looked weak and fragile. Her heart tugged for all the years she had missed and all he had endured. As she neared the bed his eyes opened slowly. Her stomach wrenched nervously as she waited for his reaction but it vanished as soon as she saw the joy cross his face and his arms reach towards her. She closed the gap in an instant and enveloped him gently in her arms.

'You came' his voice was thick with emotion as he nestled his face in the crook of her neck as he had done as a child.

Regina tightened her arms around him, trying to convey her emotions through touch because for once words escaped her.

Emma stood in the doorway watching as mother and son re-connected and felt a surge of joy and love surge though her as she gazed at the two people that she loved more than anything in the world.


End file.
